Very often, a subscriber wishes to record real-time conversational information or verbal notes while in conversation with another party on the phone in a non-privacy intrusive fashion. Legally, the subscriber cannot record the conversation of the other party without permission of the other party, but sometimes the other party provides useful verbal information to the subscriber and the subscriber cannot write down the information fast enough. It will be extremely useful if the subscriber can simply repeat the given information or add any additional information verbally and save it within the network for later retrieval.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling conversation information recording in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.